


Please Don't Leave Me Here

by ColetheWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, seriously cried as I wrote this, sterek, sterek towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetheWolf/pseuds/ColetheWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He told him so many times throughout the past year, that the phrase “eat healthier dad” just turned to just another worn out phrase in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Leave Me Here

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I had the urge to write something, and I wrote this.

When Stiles lost his mother, it was the hardest thing he had ever encountered. She was in the hospital for such a long time and Stiles watched her get weaker and weaker by the days. Even in the last few days when his mother did almost nothing but sleep in that hospital bed, Stiles still held onto so much hope. Being so young, he didn’t quite understand why it was happening to someone he loved so much. A simple sentence of reassurance stayed perfectly placed in his mind though. “God doesn’t let bad things happen to good people.” But it changed when Stiles got picked up from school early that one horrible day. That simple sentence suddenly meant absolutely nothing anymore. It was worthless. 

It was happening again. The thing that haunted his mind every night since his mother’s passing was happening. He told him. He told him so many times throughout the past year, that the phrase “eat healthier dad” just turned to just another worn out phrase in the world. 

It was Tuesday night. Stiles had gotten through the terrible day at school. He had finished all the horrendous amounts of homework and that project he had been procrastinating on for the past two weeks. Stiles laid on the floor of his bedroom, staring mindlessly at the television as he played his video game. He loved that video game. In fact he loved all video games. He even loved the stupid and boring ones because he saw them as a way to escape his life for a while. The ability to get away from all the stress of school and werewolves was calming. 

“Stiles! Dinner!” Sheriff yelled from downstairs like he did on the nights he didn’t have a graveyard shift and was able to actually cook dinner for Stiles. His graveyard shifts started after Stiles’ mom died. It was a way to make money and to keep their home. Of course he took the opportunity. He didn’t want to relocate back to Vallejo and take Stiles away from his school and friends. So if it meant working late into the morning of the next day, not being able to cook dinner for Stiles, and sometimes not being able to kiss Stiles goodnight…it was worth it. 

Stiles ran downstairs, tripping slightly over the rug on his way into the kitchen and grabbed his place of food. 

“Hey! Where are you going?” Sheriff asked. 

“Oh, I’m in the middle of a conquering a village…so I was just going to eat up there. But if you wa—“ Stiles’ offer got cut off.

“No, it’s fine. Go have fun.” Sheriff gave a sort of sad smile towards Stiles.

It was sad. He barely got to sit down and have dinner with his own son. But at least he had a beautiful boy that reminded him so much of his wife. It was kind of like having both of them there like old times.

Stiles made his way up the stairs, blazing hot plate in hand. He was almost at the top when he heard a loud thud back down in the kitchen.

“What was that?” Stiles asked normally as he headed towards his bedroom door. “Dad? What was that?” He asked again but another silent response. Stiles set his plate of food down on his bed and began down the stairs again. “Dad…did you hear what I said? What happ—DAD?!” Stiles got to the bottom of the steps and saw a scene that sent tears directly to his eyes. His dad was on floor, just laying there with his eyes closed. 

Stiles ran over and shook his dad a few times attempting to wake him up. 

“Dad! Dad! Come one wake up!” He yelled. It wasn’t working. Stiles’ mind was almost completely blank but he knew he had to call 911. His hands were shaking so badly that he could barely hold his cell phone in his hands. He dialed 911 and waited for a response.

The small clicking sound of 911 dispatch picking up the line was enough to send Stiles into full hysterics. “My dad isn’t waking up! He’s on the ground and he isn’t waking up. Please send an ambulance. Please!” Stiles screamed as he tried to shake his father awake. 

“Okay, we’re going to need a name and address sir.” The woman on the other line asks calmly. 

For a moment Stiles is taken a back. How could someone be so calm when his father was dying? 

“Stilinski. My name is Stiles Stilinski and my address is 71—“ 

“Stilinski? Your father is the sheriff? Are you at your residence?” She asked in the same calm voice.

“Yes! Just please hurry!” Stiles cries into the phone and sits on the ground next to his father sobbing.

The ambulance arrives and Stiles watched as they put his father onto the stretcher and hauled him inside. He rode with his father to the hospital, holding his hand, just praying he would wake up and everything would be okay. 

When they drove up to the hospital entrance, two nurses were waiting by the front door on standby. Waiting to help push Stiles’ father into the death castle as Stiles used to call it. Everything seemed to move in slow motion to Stiles. The sound of the ambulance door being forced open. The metallically screech of the stretcher’s wheels on the hard cement. Even the voices were garbled. Everything was in a haze of sorts. Stiles’ vision was being blurred by the tears welling up on his eye line. The tears were there, but they just wouldn’t fall. He didn’t understand why they were doing that and tried to come up to an explanation as he ran alongside his father on the stretcher. 

They wouldn’t let Stiles into the room where his father was being evaluated. He sat in the waiting room for about ten minutes, jumping up at the sight of every nurse coming out of the room. The doctor finally came out and walked towards Stiles who was sitting in the waiting area.

“Is he okay?” Stiles asked impatiently. But how could he be patient? How could anyone be patient when their father was unconscious in the intense care unit?

“He suffered a severe heart attack. He’s alive. He’ll likely remain unconscious for the next few hours, but he’s alive. We’re going to watch him over night.” The doctor explained briefly then walked away.

Stiles sat at his dad’s bedside for a good two hours, racking his brain on what to do. He had a plan in mind. It could work. But he was unsure. Stiles stood up, kissed his father’s forehead and whispered “I love you dad.” Before heading out.  
He ran. Ran as fast as he could. Luckily the place he was headed wasn’t too far away. He continued to run through the dense woods before he came up to Derek’s house.

He banged on the door as hard as he could yelling. “Derek! Derek please open up! Derek!!!”

Derek did. He just stared at Stiles. The boy was wrecked. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy. His nose was dripping snot and his shirt was filthily weighted down from the boy’s tears.

“What do you want Stiles?” He asked, sounding uncaring like he always did.

Stiles began sobbing as he tried to get out his words. “My dad, Derek…He had a heart attack and he’s dying. Help me. Please help him.” 

Derek face shifted with actual emotion. For the first time he took his ‘I’m the dominant alpha’ mask off. “What am I supposed to do?” he asked. 

Stiles’ lip quivered, actually debating on whether to ask it. “Bite him. Turn him. I know it’s dangerous to be a wolf, but I can’t lose him. Not my dad. Please Derek…” Stiles wiped his nose and eyes on the sleeve of his shirt. 

Derek didn’t say anything. Instead he stepped out of his house, closed the door and got into his car along with Stiles. They sped off towards the hospital. 

As they drove down the dimly lit road, the two remained silent. Derek was always the one to sit in silence, usually while Stiles talked his mouth off with stupid nonsense. But this time was different. Stiles was completely silent. He sat like a statue as tears streamed down his face. He didn’t even bothering to wipe them away. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Derek asked, not daring to look at Stiles. He couldn’t bear to see the face of someone possibly about to lose their father. 

“Yes.” Stiles responded. A one word response. 

They pulled into hospital visiting parking and ran into the building as Stiles explained what he needed Derek to do. “Just bite him. Don’t waste any time. Just please do it quic—“

“CODE BLUE. CODE BLUE. ROOM 473.” The booming voice sounded over the loud speakers.

Derek heard Stiles’ heart stop for a second and right then he knew. 

Stiles began sobbing hysterically at the realization that they were calling the room number his father had been placed in. This wasn’t happening. Please God don’t let this happen. Not again.

“Run…run….” Stiles managed out in a broken sob. The words were so quiet and morphed by the quivering of Stiles’ sob that Derek almost couldn’t understand even with his enhanced hearing.

They ran to the room, doctors were already inside trying to revive the sheriff. Again everything was in slow motion. Everything sounded like they were underwater. His own sobs mixed in with the steady beep of the heart monitor flatlining. 

“Dad! Please don’t leave me! Dad….dad!” Stiles repeated over and over repeating the same words for what seemed like forever. But it stopped. Everything stopped. The sounds. The crying. The beeping. It all silenced. Except for the cold, deadly calm words “Time of death, 11:49pm.”

Stiles’ head was spinning and the sound of his own heartbeat was echoing in his ears. It felt like a tennis ball was lodged in his throat as he began choking up. He turned to Derek.

“Do it now! DO NOW DEREK!” Stiles screamed, hitting Derek in the chest weakly as he sobbed.

“I can’t…” Derek whispered out, still in shock.

“I’m sorry for being mean to you. I’m sorry for everything I’ve said about you. I’m sorry for getting you arrested. I’m sorry for it all. Just please help him. Please just turn him. A person has five minutes after their heart stops until they fully die. Please—“ Stiles begged, gripping tightly onto Derek’s jacket.

“There heart has to be beating for the bite to work…I’m sorry.” Derek explained and closed his eyes tightly at the sound of Stiles’ screaming cry. It was the worst sound he had heard for a long time.

“So. What?! There’s nothing you can do? Please just fucking do something Derek!” Stiles buried his head in Derek’s chest, shaking as he sobbed. He couldn't even catch his breath in-between sobs and started choking. “Please….”

“I’m sorry Stiles. I’m sorry.” Derek spoke out in a whispered as he took Stiles into his arms and held him.

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged it as major character death, rather than minor character because I consider Papa Stilinski a major character.


End file.
